


Hot Coals (would be easier to swallow)

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, M/M, Pride, Prisoner of War, Thorin's Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stares up at Thranduil and wishes the elf king would drop, lifeless, to the floor.</p><p>Instead, he calls to mind his Company, his people, and holds his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coals (would be easier to swallow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> I fic'd.
> 
> (I fic'd after [Leupagus](http://leupagus.tumblr.com) reblogged [a thing](http://leupagus.tumblr.com/post/46187579375/wow-well-okay) and Lee Pace. Your _face_. HOW DO YOU.)

 

[ ](http://hotrodngold.tumblr.com/post/46195109025/leupagus-wow-well-okay-get-the-little)

"Get the little prince a box," Thranduil waves a hand imperiously from his throne and someone flits away at the edges of Thorin's vision. Though he'd like nothing better than to wrap his hands about the pale elf's throat, bindings and mindful guards stay both his hands, and his tongue, though they do little to quiet his rage.

"No greeting, smith-prince?" one eyebrow arches cooly.

Thorin grits his teeth, but utters no words. He will not give the weed-eating, son of an orc the satisfaction.

"My, my. Perhaps you were injured further than my guards tell me," the elven king stands and stalks closer, and Thorin forces his feet not to shift.

Utter disgrace. First resorting to begging for food, then being captured, Thorin does not feel he has much dignity left- even setting aside the loss of his home. Which the warg-shagging ponce now mocks him with. If he could just get his hands on a  _blade_. While he'd love the thought of gutting the traitor with Gondolin steel, he'd settle for his own blade, or even Nori's little pig stickers.

Suddenly aware of the box that wasn't there a moment ago, Thorin glances down- and then back up, enraged further.

T'is a dog's sitting stool, used for hounds to sit beside their master.

His jaw aches from being clenched against the words that want escape, but he vents them only in his mind.

_You tree-shagging, orc-whelping, son of a Balrog! I'll show you injury!_

"Now," Thranduil looks down his nose at him, "are you injured or not? If you're too injured, perhaps you ought to  _kneel_ and rest a while."

His hands tighten in his bindings.

"Or are you well enough... to  _stand,"_ he pauses to glance at the footstool, "like a  _man._ "

At this point he cannot keep in the low growl of his anger, but Thorin has truly lost the care to.

He's gratified enough that the guard surrounding the hall shift, but his rage won't be quenched that easily.

_Remember Fíli, remember Kíli. Remember the quest you still have to do. Remember your Company, your burglar, and remember your **self**._

With a painful ache, he swallows his rage, and an even more painful swallow, beats down his pride.

He steps upon the stool, and lowers his eyes.

"Greetings, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

**Author's Note:**

> My original tumblr tags (which happened just after I saw the spoilery images sssh):
> 
> # BECAUSE I CAN'T HELP MYSELF SOMETIMES # SO HAVE DICKISH ELVES # ALSO # THRANDUIL MOCKS HIM BY CALLING HIM 'PRINCE' BECAUSE HE'S KING IN ALL BUT CEREMONY AT THIS POINT # HE'S BEEN LEADING HIS PEOPLE SINCE MORIA COST HIM HIS GRANDFATHER AND FATHER (NOT TO MENTION HIS POOR YOUNGER BROTHER) # AT THIS POINT IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE LACK OF EREBOR THAT KEEPS HIM FROM BEING AN ACTUAL KING # (THINK OF IT AS IF THE PRESIDENT AND VP WERE KILLED AND THE SPEAKER OF THE HOUSE WAS CALLED UPON TO BE PRESIDENT UNTIL THE NEXT ELECTIONS> THE SPEAKER WOULD PROBABLY BE ADDRESSED AS PRESIDENT (AND OF COURSE SWORN IN) BUT HE WOULDN'T BE THE SAME AS AN ELECTED PRESIDENT (OF THE US)) # THRANDUIL'S BASICALLY IGNORING THE DWARVES' HARDSHIPS AND MAKING IT VERY CLEAR HE DON'T GIVE A FUCK


End file.
